Talk:Conviction
This makes me so happy. Continuous, unconditional protection or regen, depending on how you manipulate it. A truly wonderful skill. Arshay Duskbrow 07:46, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Ouch. Assassinman 02:38, 28 September 2006 (CDT) SUPERMENDING!!!!11 where can you obtain this skill? anyone know? Just unlock it at a Priest of Balthazar and buy it at any town in nightfall. That's how I get all of my skills when I'm not far enough to buy them from the first skills trainer. One of the best skills ever for enchantment users Being its a stance, it just makes it that much more effective on casters. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:15, 24 December 2006 (CST) This skill is great. I now use it when I mm. AotL will keep me lovin the extra armor when enchanted :D P A R A S I T I C 01:20, 29 December 2006 (CST) Screw enchantments... is that a self-heal stance I see here? Granted, not a big regen bonus, but very hard to remove and impossible to stop. Me likey. Jioruji Derako 03:48, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Wild Blow, Wild Strike, Wild Throw. Granted that is about 3 skills out of over a 1000. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 23:03, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::Yep, three skills. There aren't many ways to end it. But the instant use, +3 regen lasting for 23 seconds at 8 earth is quite tempting. Also, I'd like to point out that there are other stances that can make this one not as useful in combat. ::::I think it's fair to point out that not many people are going to remember Conviction is a stance in most situations. I could be wrong, but would I be totally incorrect in saying that people who take Wild Blow/Throw/Strike are going to be specifically watching out for this skill? ... if not they probably should. --Kajex Firedrake 15:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Hero Behaviour I'm not sure if it has been mentioned already; or whether it's common knowledge; but I thought I should point out that, currently, hero AI doesn't quite use this skill as the perpetual stance it's mostly used as by players. It seems they simply seem to trigger it when health is low, like any other defensive stance. Kind of disappointing: I was hoping for a constant stance to use those 15%(Stance) weapons and attacks such as standing slash on heroes. --203.121.196.175 09:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Another point to make: They'll *only* use it when they're enchanted. Perhaps obvious, but nevertheless, it also had a use without enchants --203.121.196.175 09:44, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Enchantment Removal If you have one Enchantment, then it gets removed (or ends), but the stands is still active, does it change from +24 Armor to +1..3 Health regen? How about the other way around, you use the stance then Enchant yourself.. Would you lost the Health regen and instead gain armor? Someone please clarify. :: MagickElf666 19:01, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :: :Exactly as you described. In that manner, it works the same way as Melandru's Resilience. --220.233.103.77 19:15, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Kamadan? When I went about acquiring this skill, I did not have it unlocked, and it did not appear on the list of skills offered by Tohn. Count Coolio 19:26, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, people keep adding skills they've already unlocked, so it gets to be quite a chore in reverting their work. Looks like this one was added recently too. --Kale Ironfist 19:54, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Teh Name Doesn't make a whole lot of sense. What does "conviction" have to do with extra armor/regen. Seb2net 20:48, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Conviction can grant a person the strength to do that which they normally would find difficult or impossible. I guess extra armor and life regeneration are a way of reflecting that. In my opinion, this is the most overated skill in the entire world, +24 armor? what is that gonna do, its just a waste of a skill. Ranger Hasy 17:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The difference between casters and warriors plus 4? — Warw/Wick 17:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :: The armor boost is not devided among all armor pieces , to grant an Caster an armor boost similar to a Warrior one would need +100 armor (armor without insignias) -- Oremir :::All pieces of the armor gain +24 with this... --Shadowcrest 18:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) It sounds like you contradicted yourself there... Bonus armor from skills is applied to all damage the character takes (except armor-ignoring damage, of course), so the single +24 from Conviction is as if you had a "Rune of Kevlar" on every armor piece that gave +24 armor. A monk wearing 60 AR armor that uses Conviction would have a total of 84 AR, which is 4 more than the 80 AR on warrior armor, as Warwick pointed out. —Dr Ishmael 18:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Update Conviction: functionality changed to: "For 10..35 seconds, you have +24 armor. If you are enchanted, you also have a 50% chance to block." I think this gives the Dervish a much needed defensive boost. YaY! I'll take this over critical defense for my much needed D/A build! ~~ GW-Saikano Combine with healer's boon on monks. - 23:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a brilliant tanking skill now, over the already good skill it was before. Although, Critical defence on a dervish primary? 4 second duration... You'd be very lucky to get in a crit before that runs out.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) the duration wasn't the only problem. the higher energy cost and cast time slowed things down. Still, there aren't many secondary Assassin defensive skills that recharge for (my normal mode) critical builds. ~~ GW-Saikano This has a good synergy with Dwarven Stability. Dwarven Stability can extend it at low Earth Prayers (lower than 6...I tend to run it at 3 with two other maxxed attribs) to be maintainable and also provides the enchantment for the 50% block chance. Abased Fear 02:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) While interesting trivia, is it really relevant to an english wiki I don't understand completely why the page needed a revert, saying the trivia isn't relevant. You should remove every trivia from other skills, npcs, weapon and armor when not directly English related then. Bookah, Topo the Protector and many other, for example, or all those skills that affirm that "on the version it says..." I still think it is relevant, it shows how an english word may have a completely different translation into another language, and how they might (and should) have chosen a better one for the game. I also think that translation almost earns it's status as a full fledged translation error, (and i even submitted it to arenanet months ago) since i doubt the developers intended conviction as the "conviction of a crime" (condanna), but as a "firm belief" (convinzione). Anyway, if it really isn't relevant...let's leave it out. Sotaknuck 19:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the thing about me and trivia; I tend to draw the line at "only a coincidence" and international translations. The former because w/o any connection it's not really that informative, and the latter because there are so many words in other languages that mean so many things. In this case, it's a translation issue that 97+% of readers on this wiki will never encounter. --JonTheMon 20:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::This would be a good piece of trivia for the Italian GuildWiki, but as far as I recall, it wasn't very active, and doesn't exist any more? It used to be at http://guildwiki.thelair.it/ . --◄mendel► 20:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That wiki has never been really active, and has always been so obscure to us italian users that many never knew of its existance.As far as i know, all my contacts in the game have been using Guildwiki for everything, just like me, or the Official Wiki when it came out, but never, ever used that one.Sotaknuck 11:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC)